Cours particuliers ou autre chose
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Castiel se voit donner des cours particulier d'Histoire/Géo par le honni délégué Nathaniel. Pourtant, les cours ne sont pas si formels et il se développe un autre sentiment. Yaoi/Slash, Lemon, PWP, OS, Castiel/Nathaniel


Série : Amour Sucré

Titre : Cours particuliers ou autre chose

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta reader : Rating :M, Lemon, Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes

Statut : OS

Genre : Romance, PWP

Couple : Castiel/Nathaniel

Résumé : Castiel se voit donner des cours particulier d'Histoire/Géo par le honni délégué Nathaniel. Pourtant, les cours ne sont pas si formels et il se développe un autre sentiment.

Contexte : Pas de sucrette Personnellement je ne suis pas très loin dans l'histoire donc il n'y aura que ces deux là.

Note(s) : A l'origine je l'avait écrite pour Désirata-Girl à la suite d'une lecture sur le forum qui ne nous avait pas satisfaite. Du coup je lui ai fait en épistolaire, et ça m'a vraiiment boostée. ^^

_Cours particuliers ou autre chose_

Tout le bahut pense que je suis asocial, et insolent. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, mais qui est vraiment très réducteur. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ces adolescents immatures dévorés par leurs hormones ?

Les seules personnes qui essayent de m'approcher le font pour mon physique. Les filles viennent me faire les yeux doux parce que je suis beau/mignon/charmant/attirant/mystérieux/mauvais garçon. C'est tout ce qu'elles savent de moi d'ailleurs. Ça, mes cheveux rouges, ma veste en cuir et ma moto.

Les garçons qui viennent me parler essayent de profiter de ma popularité auprès des filles. Ils ne font que parler d'eux, ou de choses banales et intéressantes comme la dernière émission de télé réalité qu'ils ont vu, ou la voiture de leur rêve. Même les filles qui viennent soi-disant pour être juste mon amie adoptent le même comportement.

J'ai vérifié, aucun d'eux n'a cherché à savoir plus loin que mon âge et la fréquence de coloration de mes cheveux.

Alors oui, je suis asocial et insolent, sarcastique et un peu abrupte, mais j'en ai assez qu'on vienne me parasiter.

Moi, j'ai juste envie d'écouter ma musique, essayer de composer mes partitions, écrire mes chansons, lire mon manuel de montage audio et m'occuper de mon chien. Parce que moi, je ne veux pas devenir pompier ou cosmonaute, ni princesse ou mannequin. Je veux être ingénieur du son. Je sais exactement quelle filière choisir, comment avoir le meilleur dossier possible, quelle école je veux prétendre, pour quels entreprises j'aimerais travailler.

Alors oui, je sèche les matières qui ne me sont pas utiles au bac. Comme le Français ou l'Histoire/Géo. Quoiqu'en Français je me débrouille. J'ai demandé une fois à la chouchoute du prof ses cours, et depuis elle me les file toutes les semaines. Je n'ai qu'à lire deux fois ses notes claires et organisées pour avoir bien plus que la moyenne aux contrôles programmés. Parce que les contrôles surprises, je les loupe évidement, puisque je ne viens jamais. De toute façon, j'ai bien plus de notes avec les colles.

Mais l'Histoire/Géo, c'est une autre paire de manche. Cette matière m'insupporte avec tout son par-cœur. La, non seulement je ne viens jamais, juste pour les contrôles obligatoires, mais je ne fais absolument aucun effort en colle. Du coup, je me retrouve avec la pire moyenne des premières, alors que j'ai raisonnablement entre quatorze et seize dans toutes les autres matières.

Les profs s'en désolent. Je suis intelligent et j'ai des capacités, et avec un tout petit peu plus de travail, je pourrais être le meilleur, bien meilleur que ce fayot de Nathaniel.

Ce mec là, il vient uniquement me voir pour me reprocher mes absences injustifiées et me prévenir de mes colles. Il soupire quand je rétorque ironiquement, mais ne s'énerve jamais. Il ne vient jamais taper la causette avec moi, ce premier de la classe, n'essaye pas de redresser la racaille que je suis pour frimer devant les minettes.

Pas besoin de ça, il a lui-même beaucoup de charme, et pas mal de filles tentent sans succès de lui mettre le grappin dessus, le pauvre.

En attendant, il a été généreusement désigné par le corps enseignant pour être mon tuteur en Histoire/Géographie. La galère … *

Du coup, me voilà en salle de permanence avec un professeur particulier. Il insiste pour faire ce cours, et pas passer le temps à faire autre chose plutôt que s'épuiser à me m'instruire contre mon grès. Alors il parle, je l'écoute pas, il recommence, je l'écoute toujours pas, il fait des schémas, je regarde ailleurs, il soupire, il passe à un autre paragraphe et ça recommence.

« Ecoute au moins ce que je te dis ! »

« Cesse de regarder par la fenetre ! »

« C'est par ici que ça se passe Castiel ! »

A la fin de la première heure de tutorat, il m'annonce qu'il va changer de méthode. Il me donne rendez-vous devant le lycée à la même heure, sans m'en dire plus.

Je hausse les épaules et rentre chez moi, travailler un morceau sur ma guitare électrique. Je passe ma soirée entre ma guitare, mes partitions, mon cahier de chant, mon logiciel audio et mon Démon, et fini par me coucher tard.

Le lendemain, je me réveille tard, je traine pour me préparer, et fini en retard au cours de math. Je suis bon dans les matières scientifiques, mais ne participe absolument pas, et aucun prof n'a jamais réussi à m'envoyer au tableau. Je dors sur ma table, en écoutant plus attentivement que j'en ai l'air, et la journée se passe sans incident. J'écoute mon MP3 aux pauses, je bouquine mon manuel d'utilisation du logiciel pendant les cours, je fuis les grognasses à midi.

L'heure du cours supplémentaire arrive, et Nathaniel m'attend devant le portail. Je le toise, il fait de même. Il met tout le temps ses mèches de cheveux derrières les oreilles. Il porte comme à son habitude une chemise ( blanche ) comme le fayot de bonne famille qu'il est, et un jean simple, qui pourrait au moins être délavé ou troué. Mais non, c'est Monsieur-Propre-Sur-Lui.

Il me fait signe de le suivre et pars. Je le fait, car c'est lui qui me fait signer une feuille de présence comme quoi j'ai bien suivi le cours, et à la fin de l'heure, s'il vous plait. On marche pendant un quart d'heure, et il s'arrête finalement devant une petite villa avec jardin. Elle est à deux rues de chez moi, dans un quartier plutôt chic.

« -Tu entres ? me demande-t-il, après avoir ouvert la porte. »

Je lui jette un regard mauvais et traverse la porte. Le hall contient juste un porte manteau et un buffet à chaussures, qu'il ne me fait pas retirer. Le salon qui suit est dans les tons jaunes et oranges, bien rangé, meublé avec gout. Il m'indique le canapé quatre places, et me propose à boire.

« -Un petit verre de vodka, ça suffira. »

Il me regarde avec des grands yeux, étonné, et un peu choqué. Je ricane et ajoute :

« -Un thé, merci.

-Je vais voir s'il en reste, dit-il en disparaissant dans une pièce attenante, surement la cuisine. »

Sa voix s'élève :

« -Il me reste thé vert, Darjeeling et une tisane à la camomille.

-Darjeeling avec un sucre s'il te plait. »

J'entends la bouilloire siffler, et le tintement de la vaisselle.

Je me demande ce qu'a prévu ce cher Nathaniel pour me torturer aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il m'a emmené chez lui au lieu de rester en salle de perm'. Peut-être a-t-il plus de bouquin chez lui, ou un tableau noir.

Il revient avec ma tasse de thé, la dépose sur la table basse, et se dirige vers la télé en face de moi. Il l'allume ainsi que le lecteur de DVD, puis se dirige vers la grande bibliothèque de DVD. Il en sélectionne un et le met dans le lecteur. Puis il vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

« -C'est ''La Chambre des Officiers'', un film sur la Première Guerre Mondiale, et plus particulièrement les ''Gueules Cassées'', défigurés par des obus. En fait, je vais désormais te faire réviser grâce aux films. J'arrêterais de temps en temps pour commenter, ou te poser des questions pour voir si tu as bien compris. Ça va durer un peu plus que l'horaire prévu, mais au moins ça t'intéressera plus que mes explications. »

Le film commençait, il se tut. Ce film n'était pas vraiment sur la guerre elle-même, mais elle donnait une approche, une vue du côté médical et civil, un accès aux mœurs. Effectivement, il commentait et me posait des questions, et mes réponses parurent le satisfaire.

A la fin, il me demanda de faire un résumé de ce que j'avais compris et retenu, de ce qui m'avait choqué ou ce que j'avais apprécié. Il m'écouta attentivement et me félicita à la fin.

« -Tu as tout compris ! Tu as même retenu des détails importants sur la guerre, qui n'étaient pourtant pas souligné dans le film. Tu as fait preuve d'analyse et de discernement, c'est très bien. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, dommage que tu ne te donne pas la peine dans cette matière.

-Pfff, ça sert à rien l'Histoire Géo de toutes façons …

-Tu te trompes, ça sert dans plein de domaines ! En plus c'est de la culture générale.

-Je rectifie : ça sert à rien dans ce que je veux faire plus tard. Ou mieux, l'Histoire que tentent de m'apprendre ces livres, ne me servira à rien. D'autres histoires que celui des territoires et des dirigeants seraient beaucoup plus utiles.

-Ah oui ? Et tu dis ça pour quel métier ?

-Ça te regarde pas, patate. Maintenant que la leçon est finie, je rentre. Fais-moi signer cette feuille.

-Tiens, la voilà. Demain, pareil, après les cours, on se retrouve et on vient ici.

-J'y serai, puisque j'y suis obligé. »

Le soir, je passe de nouveau ma soirée à répéter, composer, créer et modifier, et finalement me couche tard une fois de plus, après avoir câliné Démon.

Le lendemain matin, je ne me lève pourtant pas. J'avais successivement deux heures d'Histoire et deux heures de Français, je pouvais faire tranquillement une grasse matinée. Je vais en cours pour la Physique et la SVT de l'après-midi. Je croise Nathaniel qui secoue la tête en signe de reproche, il est déjà au courant pour mes heures de sommeil de rab'.

Je lui fais un sourire canaille et il continue son chemin en soupirant. J'assiste au cours, fait distraitement les exercices demandés, et part rejoindre Nathaniel.

Une fois chez lui, il me prépare à nouveau du thé, et lance ''Charlot Soldat'' de Charlie Chaplin. C'est très drôle comme film, et j'avais rarement vu des films muets. Vers la fin du film, la porte d'entrée est ouverte avec fracas, et Ambre apparait, apparemment furieuse. Elle me jauge et lance :

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous la toi ?!

-Langage Ambre, reprend son frère. Il est là parce que je lui donne des cours particuliers.

-Devant la télé ?

-Devant des films retraçant l'histoire. »

Elle le regarde, méprisante, jette un coup d'œil vers moi, puis monte à grand pas l'escalier derrière nous.

Nathaniel soupire, comme il semble le faire souvent.

« Excuse là, elle a passé une mauvaise journée. Une histoire de meilleur amie et de petit copain à ce que j'ai compris. On continue ? »

Je hoche la tête et le film reprend sans encombre jusqu'à la fin. Je réponds une fois de plus à ses questions, il me fait un bref résumé sur l'aspect historique du film, et me raccompagne à la sortie.

Les deux semaines suivantes se passent de la même façon. Nous nous retrouvons chez lui et nous regardons des films sur l'une des guerres mondiale, la guerre de Corée ou ayant un lien avec des éléments historiques au programme.

Le premier contrôle d'histoire arrive. Je le fais en rechignant. Le prof, curieux de voir mes progrès après ces deux semaines de cours, lit ma copie dès que je lui tends.

« Je suis ravi, cela mérite au moins un douze. »

Je suis estomaqué. Je sors sans un mot et rentre chez moi, puisque c'était les dernières heures de cours de la journée, et que Nathaniel m'a dispensé de cours juste après le contrôle. Ces films ont réellement servis à augmenter ma moyenne en Histoire ! En continuant les cours avec Nathaniel, je n'aurais plus jamais besoin d'aller en Histoire/Géo ! Bien sûr il n'appréciera pas, mais regarder des films est quand même beaucoup plus amusant que de potasser un stupide bouquin.

Le lendemain, Nathaniel est au courant pour ma note, le prof lui a dit lui-même. Il me félicite et me complimente, et me demande si j'ai l'intention d'aller au cours.

« -Pas question, je veux continuer à t'avoir tout à moi ! m'exclamais-je sarcastiquement »

Il rosit, et me réprimande, mais je réponds que je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner dans ce cour. Il réplique qu'il est donc condamné à me donner des cours pour tout le reste de l'année et surement l'année d'après si je ne reviens pas à la raison.

Je propose de réduire à trois soirée par semaine les séances, et de se voir tout l'après-midi du dimanche à partir de dorénavant. Il ne s'y oppose pas.

« -Et comme ça, je pourrais moi aussi te faire découvrir des films ! ajoutais-je avec un clin d'œil. »

Il hoche la tête et me fait un signe de la main pour me dire à plus tard.

Le week end arrive vite, et je suis débordé de devoir raccourcir mon emploi du temps de fin de semaine. Je vais tout de même aux soirées, mais mon art est difficilement compressible dans les horaires que je me suis moi-même imposé. Juste après avoir mangé, j'attrape le DVD de ''La Ligue Des Gentlemen Extraordinaires'' et part chez Nathaniel.

Je sonne et il vient m'ouvrir. J'aperçois Ambre vautrée sur canapé, regardant apparemment une série romantique à vomir.

« -Va dans ta chambre, Ambre, tu as promis de nous laisser travailler.

-Pour ce que vous faites … grogne-t-elle. Si je me tais, je peux rester ?

-D'accord, soupire Nathaniel, mais reste calme et silencieuse. »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et part dans la cuisine, suivi de son frère.

« -Tu veux autre chose que du Dargeeling ? J'ai du Assam, Ceylan, Yunnan et du Earl Grey.

-Du Earl Grey ira très bien. Avec un sucre comme d'habitude.

-Quelle boisson de tapette, entendis-je ricaner Ambre. »

Il revient avec nos tasses, puisqu'il s'était mis à boire du thé depuis le début des leçons, et Ambre ramène un saladier de chips avec une quelconque boisson gazeuse et sucrée.

« -Chérie, je ne pense pas que ce soit exceptionnel pour ta ligne, qui n'a pas besoin de ça d'ailleurs, susurrais-je à Ambre, sarcastiquement. »

Elle me regarde avec un air meurtrier, mais je me contente de rire sous cape. Nathaniel ne fait aucun commentaire. Le film porte sur Staline ''Une Exécution Ordinaire''. Comme je m'y attendais, cette peste n'arrête pas de gigoter, de croquer dans ses chips, de boire goulument à la bouteille, de recevoir des sms sur son portable en mode vibreur sur la table basse en verre, bref être insupportable. Au bout d'une demie heure ce manège, je craque, me lève, et lui dit bien en face :

« -C'est pas parce que t'es une grognasse que tu dois te comporter comme une truie en société. Il est bon pour une jeune fille, si on peut te qualifier comme tel, de respecter un minimum de politesse et de bienséance. Alors maintenant, tu te casses, et tu vas faire ton bordel dans ta chambre. »

Furieuse, et elle se redresse et lève sa main pour me décocher une gifle. J'attends le coup, mais il ne vient pas. Nathaniel s'est levé aussi et retient son bras.

« -Lâche moi putain, ce mec mérite qu'on le frappe, vu comme il m'a insulté !

-Non, tu vas te comporter comme quelqu'un de bien éduqué : tu vas t'excuser et aller dans ta chambre.

-QUOI ?! Mais lâche moi, merde, je t'interdis de me toucher ! »

Nathaniel tord son bras derrière son dos, et Ambre affiche une expression douloureuse.

« -Tu vas te calmer maintenant. T'avais promis de nous laisser en échange de la maison samedi soir, et tu as pourtant insisté pour visionner le film avec nous. Tu avais promis de te taire, et tu as pourtant tout fait pour nous gêner. Pas étonnant que ton précédent copain ait préféré Charlotte, elle devait avoir un peu plus de manière, elle ! Et il me semble que le pensionnat de jeune fille au collège t'avait inculqué quelques valeurs. Je suis déçu de voir que les parents et moi nous sommes lourdement trompés, plus que ce que j'ai pu voir ou entendre au lycée. Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter le caprice, et nous laisser, et ne plus faire aucun scandale dans les semaines à venir. Sinon, tu sais quelles photos pourraient passer sous le nez de Papa …

-Tu oses me faire du chantage !

-Puisque tes promesses ne valent rien, j'en suis réduit à ça. »

Elle monte comme une furie l'escalier et je l'entends claquer une porte à l'étage. Je souris à Nathaniel, heureux qu'il ait été dans mon sens, contrairement à son habitude, et qu'il l'ait engueulé, pour une fois. J'avoue que son intervention m'a impressionné, je pensais pas qu'il pouvait utiliser la force et le chantage pour se faire obéir de sa sœur. Il est moins garçon modèle que je le pensais.

Nous reprenons le film et enchainons avec le mien après une autre tasse de thé. Il est captivé, et semble beaucoup apprécier. A la fin du film, il commente comme s'il sortait du cinéma. L'intrigue lui a beaucoup plu et le fait de retrouver des personnages de célèbres romans l'a amusé. Il est un peu déçu par la mort du personnage principal, mais est très enthousiaste. C'est assez mignon de la voir gesticuler et s'émerveiller.

Je pars en lui promettant de regarder plus de films la semaine prochaine, lui disant que j'ai des choses urgentes à finir. En effet, ma maquette n'est pas terminée, et le concours se termine mardi soir.

La semaine reprend, entre les cours suivis, séchés, les quelques séances de cinématographie, et Ambre qui a lancé de sales rumeurs sur moi. Mais c'est pas plus mal, les profiteurs viennent moins me déranger.

« -Castiel, quels films ameneras-tu dimanche ?

-Je sais pas, tu veux quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas grand-chose au cinéma actuel.

-T'aimes un genre particulier ? Histoire ( beurk ), action, horreur, science fiction, fantasy, animation ? »

Il est indécis.

« -Peut être, … fantasy ? Comme le dernier ?

-D'accord, je chercherais quelque chose dans ce genre. Tu as déjà lu des romans comme ça ?

-Pas vraiment. Juste Dracula et Frankeinstein. »

Je souris. Je sais exactement quel film choisir.

Je ne sors pas le vendredi cette fois ci, mais uniquement le samedi, et passe le reste du temps à fignoler les partitions et les paroles que m'ont commandé un groupe d'amis musiciens peu inspirés. Oui, je suis un homme occupé par ses activités extra-scolaires. Mon site personnel sur la musique, mes créations et ma progression est pas mal consulté, et j'ai des objectifs, des impératifs, des commandes et des délais. Pas trop de place pour les cours ! Remarque, ça n'a pas l'air de faire baisser ma moyenne en sciences.

J'arrive cette fois ci chez Nathaniel avec ''Vanhelsing'', et lui me présente ''Pearl Harbor'' et ''La Rafle''. Nous regardons ses films en premiers, pour nous détendre ensuite avec le mien.

Les films étaient riches de détails historiques, mais assez déprimants. Heureusement, mon film nous remonta le moral. J'adore ce film, la nana est super sexy. Et puis les décors sont vraiment bien fait. Nathaniel remarque qu'il y a les deux personnages de roman qu'il a cité vendredi. Je rigole et il me sourit. Je dois avouer que je suis éblouit. Je connais son sourire poli de délégué, mais ce sourire heureux et amusé est nouveau. Ca illumine ses yeux, il est rayonnant.

Je l'observe plus attentivement : il est grand mais pas très large d'épaules. Ses cheveux miels chatouillent son nez, c'est pourquoi il a ce tic de toujours les repousser derrières ses oreilles, surtout quand il est contrarié. Ses yeux pourraient être simplement marron mais à ce moment ils sont dorés et brillants. Il a un visage fin et bien proportionné. Il porte un tee-shirt tout simple bleu marine et un jean clair. Il est en tenue décontracté, signe qu'il se sent à l'aise en ma présence.

Je lui propose de venir chez moi pour le prochain visionnage, et de passer la nuit du samedi soir à se faire un rallye du seigneur des anneaux version longue. Il accepte, et je rentre chez moi.

La semaine se passe sans rien d'inhabituel, sauf que Nathaniel me propose des romans qu'il apprécié et un sur ce qui concerne le programme d'histoire. Je refuse poliment, sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais jamais le temps de les lire. Ambre me jette toujours des regards mauvais, les filles des regards concupiscents, et les garçons des regards envieux.

Il se présente le samedi soir à vingt heures tapante. Ce mec est toujours super ponctuel c'est un petit peu agaçant. Je le fais entrer. J'habite seul avec ma mère qui travaille tout le temps et mon chien qui me tient compagnie, alors autant dire que j'ai un appart pour moi tout seul. Je lui propose de grignoter un peu mais il a déjà mangé. Je l'introduis dans ma chambre, qu'il parcourt du regard. Il se dirige vers les CD étalés sur le dessus de ma commode, avec ma chaine hi-fi. Il regarde certains, et prend un et me le montre.

« -Tu connais ce groupe ? me demande-t-il en me tendant un CD. Je croyais qu'il était peu connu en France !

-C'est le cas. Mais je cherche beaucoup dans ce genre et je commande à l'étranger. J'en ai d'autre dans le genre si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir ! »

Je lui passe quelques CD et note quelques sites pour l'aider, et propose de passer au film. Il me demande où est la salle de bain.

« -Ça te dérange si je me mets direct en pyjama ? Au moins si je m'endors je serais à l'aise.

-Vas y, c'est au fond du couloir. »

Je prépare la télé, le film, le lit, et le thé et les spéculos. Parce qu'on aime tous les deux les spéculos et qu'on aime en manger n'importe quand.

Il revient avec un pyjama en soie grise, avec les deux premiers boutons de la chemise dégrafés, une fine chaine en or posée sur les clavicules. Il va s'allonger sur le ventre, face à la télé, tandis que j'attrape la télécommande. Le film commence. Je dis les répliques en même temps que les personnages et commente les petits détails insignifiants mais lourd de sens, ce qui amuse beaucoup Nathaniel, qui n'a jamais vu la trilogie. Je crois que c'est plus drôle pour lui de me regarder et m'écouter que de suivre le film. Il ne m'a pas dit s'il a déjà lu les livres de Tolkien.

Je fais si bien le pitre que je manque de m'étouffer, ce qui rend mort de rire ce pauvre Nathaniel qui n'arrive plus à reprendre son souffle. Il est fascinant, à être aussi décontracté. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une autre personne, beaucoup plus accessible. De cette personne-là, je veux bien être l'ami. De ce garçon qui s'étrangle de rire sous mes débilités, je veux avoir la confiance et partager ses passions.

Entre le premier et le deuxième film, il va prendre une douche pour se rafraichir, rire autant l'ayant donné chaud. Je remets à boire et à manger, et met le second film. Quand il revient, il me reparle de ce groupe de musique, d'un autre que je connais et qu'il aime beaucoup aussi, un chanteur qui fait des créations plutôt originales. De fil en aiguille, nous oublions le film et continuons à parler, dérivant de la musique aux instruments, à l'enregistrement, aux groupes et aux producteurs.

La nuit s'étire, et nous commençons tout de même à avoir sommeil. Deux heures avant le jour, nous nous couchons dans mon lit deux places et tombons de fatigue. Nous nous réveillons une dizaine d'heure plus tard.

Nathaniel s'affole de l'heure, se prépare rapidement et part comme une furie pour rentrer chez lui, prétextant une tonne de devoirs.

Deux semaines supplémentaires passent dans cette routine, entre le lycée, les films du soir, les week end.

Mais un soir je suis obligé de me défiler de notre documentaire ( car nous sommes passés aux documentaires, ayant épuisé tous les films potables ) pour rentrer chez moi et finir ma maquette. Il insiste pour savoir pourquoi je me désiste, me grondant d'avance en croyant que je sèche pour voir ma petite amie. Je le détrompe en soupirant, lui expliquant mon problème. Il est très surpris d'apprendre mes activités, et me fait promettre de lui montrer la prochaine qu'il irait chez moi. Pressé, je promets en vitesse et me sauve.

Je passe une nuit blanche sur cette maquette, et suis à peine content du résultat final. Je profite de la matinée d'histoire et de français pour rattraper quelques heures de sommeil, avant d'aller en cours et de retrouver Nathaniel chez lui.

Il ouvre. Il a fait une drôle de tête tout le chemin.

« -Hey, Nathaniel, ça va ?

-Hein ? Oui oui, ça va.

-Tu sembles préoccupé, t'es sur que tout va bien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, me dit-il en souriant tristement.

-C'est à cause d'Ambre ? Elle se tient mal ?

-Mais non, arrête d'inventer des trucs ! »

Je sais que je ne tirerais rien de lui s'il n'a pas envie de me dire, et je suis un peu triste qu'il ne me parle pas. Je pensais que notre relation avait évolué et que nous arrivions à nous parler. Du coup c'est moi qui tire la tronche.

Je pars rapidement après notre séance, et m'arrête dans ma boutique d'instrument de musique, où je connais bien le patron. Nous discutons un temps, et j'aperçois une de mes connaissances du monde musical. Il est content de me voir et m'informe qu'une fête aura bientôt lieu, qu'il a un nouveau copain et que son groupe va participer à un petit festival. Il me demande comment va mon ex, et je lui réponds froidement que je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Il me donne une tape amicale, comme pour me dire ''je sais ce que tu penses''. Il dit que lui l'a croisé il y a de ça une semaine et que tout va bien depuis notre rupture. Je lui lance un regard mitraillette. Je ne voulais rien savoir. Cette rupture m'avait fait beaucoup de mal et je ne voulais plus en entendre parler.

Je le quitte sur la promesse de venir à la fête et rentre chez moi.

La fin de la semaine arrive, et vient le moment de montrer à Nathaniel mes œuvres. Il n'est pas en très grande forme, toujours pour des raisons que j'ignore. Ambre elle aussi est moins exubérante et scandaleuse qu'à son habitude. Ces deux-là cachent un secret, et ça n'a pas l'air d'être une très bonne chose.

Arrivé chez moi, il s'écroule sur le lit et ne bouge plus. Je le regarde, étonné. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d'avoir la grâce d'un éléphant. D'habitude, je le compare plus à un félin. Il ne semble pas vouloir me parler plus que pendant la semaine, alors je vais sur mon PC et lance une de mes partitions jouée par moi-même. J'enregistre tout avec un micro professionnel qui m'a couté un bras, et le son est de bonne qualité.

Il lève la tête, et regarde l'écran. Il essaye surement de lire le titre et l'artiste, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé, exprès. La chanson se termine et il ose enfin me demander quel était la musique. Je lui réponds que j'ai obéis à sa demande, et que je lui ai montré ce que je faisais. Il se lève, intéressé, et se poste à côté de moi. Je lui montre plusieurs autres morceaux de ma guitare, puis les groupes qui ont utilisé soit mes partitions, soit mes chansons soit les deux. Il est admiratif, et demande à voir mes instruments. Je lui montre d'abord mon logiciel, puis ma guitare, bien rangé dans son étui. Il demande à essayer, et je lui prête. Il fait quelques accords et me la rend.

Il me révèle que lui fait du violoncelle, et sa sœur de l'alto. Il en joue depuis ses huit ans et ne s'est jamais produit devant personne d'autre que son professeur et sa famille. Il jouait des duos avec sa sœur lorsqu'elle était au collège, pour leurs parents, mais elle avait arrêté de pratiquer depuis son entrée au lycée.

Il reste longtemps silencieux, comme gêné. Est-ce parce qu'il fait mention de ses parents pour la première fois ou parce qu'il a avoué jouer du violoncelle ? Ce n'est pas pour les compliments, il m'en fait assez souvent quand on y regarde bien. Je le fixe, intensément, sans parler, essayant par mon regard pénétrant de le faire parler.

Soudain il soupire et retourne s'étaler sur le lit. Raté. Tant pis, j'arriverais bien à lui tirer les vers du nez un de ces jours. Je propose un film, mais il n'est pas très enthousiaste. Je propose de lui faire un live, et là ça l'intéresse déjà plus. Il quitte sa position affalé pour une autre en tailleur, et m'écoute.

Je fais genre d'accorder ma petite puce ( ma guitare ), de faire deux trois accords d'échauffement, et finalement j'attaque. Je lui fais le morceau que je maitrise le mieux, celui sur lequel je m'entraine depuis que j'ai commencé la guitare : Hotel California. Ça fait toujours son petit effet, et Nathaniel est emballé. Il dit qu'il sait jouer Nothing Else Mather au violoncelle, alors j'enchaine sur celle-ci. Je finis sur une de mes compositions.

Nathaniel a l'air charmé, il me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée claque, et j'entends la voix de ma mère.

« -C'est moi mon Chéri, je suis rentrée ! »

Je me lève pour aller l'embrasser, et Nathaniel m'emboite le pas. Je les présente, et il a l'air tout timide. Ma mère essaye de parler un peu avec lui, ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle voit des amis à moi à la maison. Elle lui raconte qu'elle travaille de nuit et qu'elle ne prend quasiment jamais de vacances, sauf en été pour être avec moi. Il ne répond que par monosyllabe et finit par fuir dans ma chambre.

Ma mère m'attrape pour me faire un câlin, et je ne me débat pas, je la vois tellement peu.

« -C'est ton nouveau petit ami ?

-Mais nooon, c'est mon prof particulier d'histoire/géo. Les profs l'ont désigné, lui, le délégué, pour faire remonter ma moyenne.

-Et ça marche ?

-Oui. Bon c'est fini les questions ? »

Elle me lâche avec un dernier bisou sur la crane ( elle est très grande, elle peut donc le faire facilement ). Je file dans ma chambre, et voit Nathaniel dans sa position préféré spécial déprime : allongé sur le ventre sur le lit, la tête dans le coussin.

Bon là, faut vraiment qu'il parle, ça doit être en rapport avec ses parents, sinon il réagirait pas comme ça avec ma mère, alors qu'il est super à l'aise avec les profs. Je m'assois à côté de lui, et met la main sur son dos. Il sursaute un peu mais ne donne pas un coup d'épaule pour me déloger, il accepte mon geste de réconfort.

Je sens son corps tressauter sous ma main, et je m'aperçois qu'il pleure. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Dois-je le prendre dans mes bras ou rester dans cette position ? Est-ce que je dois dire quelque chose ou rester silencieux ? Je dois lui faire parler de ses problèmes ou essayer de détourner son attention ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de décider qu'il prend la parole.

« -Mon Père a été blessé en Afghanistan. Il est officier mais il y a eu une attaque contre la base. Il est touché au bras, et c'est suffisamment grave pour qu'on ne puisse pas le rapatrier tout de suite. Ma mère est infirmière, et depuis que ma sœur et moi sommes au lycée, elle a décidé qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de passer autant de temps avec nous et s'est mise à son compte et fait beaucoup d'heure. Elle est partie le voir en urgence, et ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles depuis 3 jours. On a eu l'info juste parce que c'est moi qui aie décroché le téléphone quand son chef a appelé pour l'annoncer. »

Il pleure encore un peu avant de continuer.

« -Je ne sais pas la gravité de ses blessures, s'il va perdre son bras, un doigt ou la vie. S'il va devoir abandonner ce métier qu'il adore et aller en rééducation, ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais rien du tout, et ça me fait peur. J'ai surtout peur de ne jamais le revoir, de le quitter sur une dispute. »

Il se jette soudainement sur moi pour me serrer contre lui et pleurer sur mon torse. Ce sont des gros sanglots déchirants de crainte et de culpabilité, un chagrin d'enfant en mal d'amour. Je referme délicatement mes bras autour de lui, et essaye des mouvements circulaires sur son dos pour le réconforter.

Il se calme au bout d'un moment, et s'excuse pour sa crise de larme. Je lui dis qu'il a n'a pas à s'excuser, que sa peine devait bien ressortir à un moment, et qu'il valait mieux que ce soit avec moi qu'avec sa sœur. Il sourit, et ça me fait du bien. Mon cœur était serré à le voir si malheureux.

Comme il reste dormir le soir, je l'envoie prendre sa douche et se mettre en pyjama, pendant que je prépare le thé ( avec un peu de miel en remontant ), les spéculos, et une comédie romantique pour lui changer les idées. Je me cale dans mon lit, à demi assis dans les oreillers.

Une fois revenu, il vient se caller contre mon épaule, sur mon bras, et se blottit comme un enfant. Il est si mignon comme ça, tout fragile, et tout confiant. Il s'endort comme ça, avant la fin du film, et j'éteins avec la télécommande, et ferme la lumière. Nous passons la nuit enlacés.

Quand je me réveille, il est déjà levé. Il prend son petit déjeuné avec ma mère, et semble beaucoup plus détendu que la veille. Ils me saluent et Nathaniel me sert mon petit déjeuner. Ma mère le regarde faire d'un œil critique. Elle ne croit pas que nous sommes simples amis. Elle doit penser que de simples amis ne connaissent pas le menu du petit déjeuné de l'autre. Sauf que cela fait trois week end de suite que nous rejouons ce manège, et des habitudes commencent à se créer.

Je hausse les épaules et ignore ma mère. Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fiche. Je nourris Démon et joue un peu avec lui à la balle. Le pauvre se sent un peu délaissé depuis que je vois Nathaniel.

Je rentre avec Nathaniel pour qu'il me montre son instrument. Il n'est pas très chaud pour cela, mais j'insiste beaucoup. Il répète qu'il ne jouera pas, mais je n'en démords pas.

C'est un très joli violoncelle. Il a l'air d'en prendre grand soin.

« -Oh, j'arrive pas à faire un joli son … »

Ça le fait sourire ce crétin.

« -attend que je t'attrape, je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi.

-Holala, le tellement maaaaarveilleux Castiel n'arrive même pas à tirer un son d'in instrument à cordes !

-Tais-toi ! La guitare c'est plus facile, et je suis doué de mes mains et mes doigts dans beaucoup d'autres domaines ! »

Je rentre finalement chez moi passer le reste de ce dimanche avec ma mère, avant d'attaquer une nouvelle semaine.

Le mardi, Ambre, qui avait préparé sa vengeance depuis que je l'avais traité de truie, a diffusé par prospectus diffamatoire des photos truquées de moi en train de boire, fumer, me droguer, et me frotter à des personnes inconnues dans des coins sombres. Raté pour elle, même si la personne qui a réalisé ça pour elle est doué, on ne voit pas le gros grain de beauté sur mon cou, côté gauche, que j'affiche à grand renfort de débardeur et de remontage de cheveux. Ça fait soupirer les filles, mais au moins la directrice ne me convoque pas.

Nathaniel est désespéré par l'attitude puérile de sa sœur, et tente de la ramener à la raison, en vain. Je crois qu'elle me hait définitivement.

Le jeudi, je reçois un appel de mon ami que j'avais croisé la semaine dernière dans ma boutique d'instrument, qui me rappelle la fête de samedi soir. Je ne m'en rappelais plus du tout, et avais promis de venir. Sauf que je dois voir Nathaniel ce soir là. Il me propose de l'emmener. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, puisqu'il aime le genre de musique que nous pratiquons.

Je lui propose donc, et il accepte avec réserve. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude des soirées d'étudiants. Je le rassure, que de la cigarette et de l'alcool, rien de plus, et il n'est rien obligé de consommer s'il n'en a pas envie. Nous amènerons de l'apéritif.

Je lui donne rendez vous chez moi, et lui conseil de s'habiller simplement mais de façon classe. Il n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre le concept mais dit qu'il essayera.

Il se présente chez moi à l'heure dire. Il porte un jean Levis® noir assez serré avec une chemise noire coupée par un fin trait rouge. Je crois qu'il a mis un trait de khôl sur ses yeux, et a ramené ses cheveux en arrière. Il porte un bracelet de force à chaque poignet, son habituelle chaine en or, et se rajoute une autre en argent avec de plus gros maillons. Ca le change vraiment d'être habillé en sombre, on dirait une autre personne, plus sure d'elle, plus virile.

Je lui passe une veste en cuir et un casque. Nous devons y aller en scooter, il montera derrière moi. Il n'est qu'à moitié rassuré, mais je lui montre mon permis valide et il se détend. Je suis peut être un rebelle, mais pas un irresponsable. Et de toute façon je ne veux pas me prendre une amende.

Il fait noir mais je connais parfaitement le chemin. Nous traversons toute la ville. Nous nous arrêtons à une epicerie ouverte 24h/24 pour prendre une ou deux bricole puis repartons pour la fête. Je me gare non loin et nous marchons vers la villa de mes amis. Ils sont étudiants et font une collocation pour payer la location. Ils font tous partis du même groupe, qui utilisent d'ailleurs mes créations.

On entend la musique de l'extérieur. Je crois que c'est un extrait de leur dernier album. Nous entrons, saluons nos hôtes, allons déposer notre offrande sur les autres victuailles et commence à présenter Nathaniel à tout le monde. Je me sers un peu un boire pendant que je discute. Je passe de groupe en groupe, remplissant mon verre à chaque fois que je passe à côté du buffet. Le chanteur du groupe me présente sa nouvelle petite amie, qui est venue avec son frère, qui a mon âge. Nous discutons tous les quatre, et l'alcool me rend joyeux. Je complimente la fille, le chanteur, le mec. Il me sourit et je lui souris aussi. Nous nous écartons pour discuter plus à notre aise. Il me parle du sport qu'il pratique en compétition, moi de ma musique. Je ne vois que ses yeux et son sourire, une autre partie de mon cerveau, dont je n'ai plus conscience, s'occupe de faire la conversation.

Nathaniel à l'air de bien s'entendre avec le plus âgé des étudiants, ils discutent dans un coin.

Lohann accapare mon attention. Ses grands yeux verts me fixent. Je vois du doré et des paillettes de bleu dans son regard, c'est magnifique. Je bois un coup en regardant le reste de son visage, tout en continuant de parler. Son nez fin, son visage triangulaire, ce piercing à l'arcade, ces boucles brunes sur son front et ses oreilles. Ces lèvres fines mais rouges, ces dents blanches. Ce sourire quand il me parle, ces étoiles tout autour de lui.

J'ai chaud, alors il me propose de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Je le suis, et je peux voir son corps, très à mon gout. Il me fait un sourire coquin en se retournant, voyant bien mon regard sur son corps. Son sourire se fait encore plus étincelant, et je suis ensorcelé. Il fait mine de retirer un cil de ma joue, et ce contact est si doux que je ferme les yeux.

Je n'ose pas retenir sa main sur ma peau, mais le regarde avec plus de désir encore. Je touche sa main en attrapant son verre, et c'est lui qui frissonne. Il est une vraie tentation pour moi. Et Oscar Wilde n'a-t-il pas dit que la meilleur façon d'échapper à une tentation, est d'y céder ? Alors je cède, et me penche sur lui pour toucher ses lèvres des miennes.

Je fus brutalement tirer en arrière avant d'avoir pu terminer mon action, puis trainé dehors par le bras. Je ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qui se passe, l'alcool n'aidant pas. Je vois que c'est Nathaniel qui me sort de la maison, furieux. Je me débat pour qu'il me lâche, ce qu'il fait une fois en dehors de l'enceinte du portail.

« -Non mais t'es pas bien ? Ça va pas de m'interrompre ? Je t'ai demandé quelque chose peut être ?

-Ce type n'était pas net, je le surveillais depuis le début de la soirée. T'étais pas assez sobre pour comprendre qu'il tentait de profiter de toi.

-Et si j'avais envie qu'il profite de moi ? Et si je l'avais chauffé pendant une heure pour qu'il le fasse ? De quel droit tu t'occupes de ma vie privée ? Je suis pas ta précieuse Ambre moi, je sais m'occuper tout seul de ma vie !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, t'as même pas remarqué que c'était un garçon tellement t'étais scotché à ses yeux.

-Mais bien sûr que j'avais remarqué, je suis BI bordel ! Alors tu vas être gentil et me foutre la paix. Moi j'y retourne, je dois continuer une conversation très intéressante.

-Tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi je rentre. Et tu rentres avec moi, tu es trop saoul pour conduire. Tu ne discutes pas. Tu demanderas son numéro à ton pote. On y va. »

Il est vrai que j'ai largement dépassé l'alcoolémie tolérée, et qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne rentre pas seul. En râlant comme un pou, je mets la veste et le casque et monte derrière Nathaniel. Il nous ramène chez moi, et entre pour me rendre mes affaires. Il se fait un dernier thé avant de partir.

Toujours furieux de sa mauvaise initiative, je le coince contre le plan de travail, les mains de chaque côté. Je le domine de quelques centimètres, alors je peux aisément me pencher sur lui. Il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que je veux faire. Je murmure tout près de son visage :

« -Pour m'avoir fait manquer un baisé sans doute merveilleux, voilà ta punition. »

Je parcours les derniers centimètres entre nous et l'embrasse. D'ébahissement, il ouvre la bouche, ce qui me permet de mettre ma langue dans sa bouche, et d'explorer profondément son palais, dans un baiser langoureux et chaud, comme celui que j'avais espéré.

Je me recule sans un mot, sort de la cuisine en éteignant la lumière, le laissant seul dans le noir, et vais me coucher, le cœur léger.

Je me réveille et me souvient de la veille comme un rêve, mais je suis bien conscient d'avoir embrassé Nathaniel. Je crois que je passais une bonne soirée avant qu'il ne pique sa crise ( il faut que je pense à demander le numéro de Lohann ). Il me semble que j'ai rêvé du délégué, mais je ne sais plus en quelles circonstances. En tout, cas j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas trop mal pris.

Je passe mon dimanche à décuver tranquillement, et me rend en cours le lundi. Je ne croise pas Nathaniel, et l'aperçois au détour d'un couloir, mais part avant que je n'ai fait mine de marcher vers lui. Inhabituel.

Il recommence pendant plusieurs jours. Je veux bien lui laisser le temps de digérer les révélations de samedi, mais c'est un grand garçon et va bien falloir qu'il revienne me parler un jour. Même si ce n'est que pour les cours.

Je trouve d'ailleurs un QCM dans mon casier à lui remettre. C'est pas très mature comme réaction, mais bon.

J'aimerais qu'il me dise ce qui le gène : que je sois bi, que j'ai voulu embrasser un mec sous ses yeux ou que je l'ai embrassé lui ? J'espère qu'il ne pense pas que c'était sous l'effet de l'alcool. Sobre, j'aurais fait la même chose. Puis faut bien lui apprendre la vie à ce coincé. Sa sœur, les études et le violoncelle, c'est pas le tout dans l'existence.

Y'a jamais vraiment eu de rumeurs sur sa vie amoureuse, et il ne m'a jamais parlé d'une petite amie à l'extérieur. Bon, il me parlait pas beaucoup de lui, mais c'est quand même un sujet de conversation courant entre ado. On est peut être plus mature intellectuellement que nos camarades lycéen, on reste tiraillé par nos hormones, non ?

Moi en tout cas, oui. J'ai pris contact avec Lohann, et il est bien moins intéressant sans l'alcool. J'ai vu des photos de jour, et c'est pas tellement ça non plus, je suis déçu. Je ne suis plus sous le charme surtout. Si on avait pas été interrompu, je pense que j'aurais une autre opinion à l'heure actuelle.

Faut dire que dans son genre, Nathaniel n'est pas mal du tout. C'est pas mon genre de mec par excellence, mais dans le genre, calme, posé et timide, il est séduisant. Le fait qu'il soit sans expérience apparente donne un peu de piquant, et une légère envie de le pervertir.

Mais bon, je ne doute pas qu'il soit hétéro.

Enfin bon, c'est quand même vexant qu'il me fuit comme la peste ! Il ne m'a jamais dit que je puais, non ? Il devrait arriver à m'approcher quand, avec tout ce qu'on partage et tout ce qu'on a apparu sur l'autre ! C'est décidé, je vais le coincer et le mettre au pied du mur. Je commençais à le considérer comme mon ami, et j'ai pas envie de le laisser filer pour une histoire aussi débile !

Je fais son débile de QCM, que je ne trouve pas trop difficile, et essaie de le trouver pour lui rendre en main propre, et avoir une petite discussion.

J'arrive à le chopper seul dans la salle des délégués, après deux tentatives infructueuses. Il se lève en me voyant, une expression indéterminée sur le visage. Je lui tends d'abord le QCM sans un mot, qu'il prend et parcourt. J'en profite pour me rapprocher sans bruit, et lui couper toute retraite. Il sursaute en me voyant si proche, et recule d'un pas. Je l'attrape par le bras.

« -Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? T'es homophobe ou quoi ?

-Mais non !

-Alors pourquoi tu me fuis ?

-Je fuis pas, je suis occupé en cette fin de trimestre.

-Menteur, tu fuis ! Tu me prends même plus le temps de me donner des cours, tu ne parles plus avec moi à l'intercours et tu ne me réprimandes plus sur mes absences !

-J'ai du travail ! On a beaucoup de réunion !

-Ça suffit ! C'est à propos du baiser, c'est ça ? Tu l'avais mérité, tu t'es mal comporté, alors je t'ai puni. Et si tu continues à m'éviter, je recommencerais, c'est clair ? »

Je le lâchais et m'en allais, espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Il se passe encore deux jours et le week end et toujours aucune nouvelles. Je m'impatiente et je m'énerve. Il me prend pas ma menace au sérieux. Il me connaît bien mal. Je suis pas du genre à me dégonfler ou à me défiler, il va voir ce qui va lui arriver. C'est quand même frustrant de voir que même un mec comme lui arrive pas à régler ses problèmes par le dialogue. Remarque, ils ont pas l'air de parler souvent dans cette famille. En tout cas pas des trucs important, comme de leurs sentiments.

Quand même, il pourrait me dire ce qui le dérange. A aucun moment j'ai prétendu quoi que ce soit de faux. Mais les gens se font tellement d'idées préconçues ...

J'arrive à le coincer un soir alors qu'il sort du lycée après une de ses prétendues réunions. Il me lance un regard d'abord apeuré, puis exaspéré. Il croyait sans doute m'échapper. Mais un lapin n'échappe pas au loup si facilement.

« -Je croyais avoir été clair. Tu continues à m'éviter.

-C'est faux. Le conseil d'établissement me prend tout mon temps, demande à Melody.

-J'en ai rien à faire de Melody. Moi je veux que tu me parles et que tu me fasses rire. Mais comme tu me refuse ça, je vais te punir encore une fois. »

J'attrape ses hanches et pose mes mains dans le creux de ses reins, pour le coller contre moi. Je lèche ses lèvres et force à demi le passage, ses lèvres ne sont pas très serrées. J'explore une nouvelle fois sa bouche, enroule ma langue autour de la sienne, suce sa lèvre inférieure, la mordille gentiment.

Il n'essaie même pas de se soustraire à mon étreinte, et répond timidement. Il a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et agrippe à présent mon tee-shirt.

Je pense que cela suffit, alors je le relâche et recule, avec un sourire canaille. Je lui souffle « A plus tard … » et sort du lycée, le laissant planté là.

Je ne comprends pas trop sa réaction, mais elle ne m'a pas déplu. Toutefois, j'aimerais que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

J'ai adoré l'embrasser les deux fois, mais c'est quand même la personne qui se rapproche le plus pour moi de la définition de meilleur ami. Même si on ne se fréquente pas depuis beaucoup de temps, on a quand même pas mal de choses en commun, comme la musique, les films fantastiques et science-fiction, les parents absents, l'absence de vie sociale réelle. J'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre tout ça pour une sombre histoire de fesse, même si ça n'en est pas encore là.

Je rentre chez moi travailler un nouveau morceau, que j'espère pourvoir montrer un jour à Nathaniel, parce que je sais qu'il aimera bien. Je suis encore tout seul chez moi, alors je me couche tard, je vais finir par avoir des cernes.

Quelques jours passent encore, et je commence vraiment à en avoir assez. Je décide de lui montrer une troisième fois que je ne rigole pas, le vendredi, pour qu'il ait le temps de ruminer.

Cette fois, je vérifie que la salle des délégués est vide, et ferme la porte derrière moi. Il est penché sur des papiers, mais je pense qu'il fait plutôt ses devoirs que ses activités de délégué.

Je marche doucement, il ne m'entend pas arriver. Je me glisse derrière lui et m'appuie sur lui en passant les mains sur son torse.

« -Tout va bien chéri ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu te donner ce que tu mérites. »

Je prends son visage dans ma main et lui tourne la tête de force pour y avoir accès. Je peux aisément l'embrasser, surtout qu'il ne se débat pas. Il participe même plus que la dernière fois, c'est encore mieux. On dirait qu'il a compris.

On se sépare néanmoins rapidement, la position n'est pas très confortable. Une fois de plus, je pars en le plantant là.

Je passe un week end tranquille, travaillant joyeusement sur ma guitare, et tentant de sortir un truc potable sur un éditeur d'image pour la pochette de mon prochain album. J'ai pas du tout envie de payer quelqu'un qui me le ferait plus rapidement, alors je prends le temps de le faire moi-même et de me permettre d'être exigeant.

Je sors un peu au parc avec Démon, qui me fait la fête. C'est un gentil chien, malgré son physique peu avenant. Il m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil, je suis en quelque sorte son chef de meute.

J'ai envie d'aller frapper à sa porte, mais ça fait un peu harcèlement sexuel comme comportement. J'espère juste qu'il reviendra bien gentiment vers moi et qu'on arrêtera cette mascarade.

Sauf que là, on est déjà mercredi, et j'ai pas encore vu le bout de sa queue de lapin. Je vois Melody courir partout, mais lui doit se cacher. Pas grave, je vais le débusquer. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir.

Puisque j'arrive même plus à le voir à l'intérieur du lycée, j'ai qu'à l'attendre dehors, sur le chemin qu'il prend pour rentrer. Je me cale sur un banc, mon mp3 sur les oreilles, et je patiente. Je suis arrivé tôt exprès pour ne pas le rater, et il n'arrive pas vraiment tard, alors qu'il essaye de me faire croire qu'il est débordé. Il sort à la fin de ses cours, c'est tout. Sale petit menteur, il en rate pas une. Il me cherche on dirait. Et bien il va me trouver.

Il s'approche, perdu dans ses pensées, et ne m'aperçois qu'au dernier moment. Il n'a plus cet air surpris, il sourit presque.

Je n'attends pas plus. Je me lève et l'attrape pour l'embrasser, et lui s'accroche à moi en retour. Encore un baiser vertigineux. Je suis maintenant sur que Lohann ne lui serait pas arrivé à la cheville.

« -Tu sais que tu cherches les ennuis ? Je suis un homme de parole. Si tu veux cesser ça, il va falloir revenir me parler.

-Qui dit que je veux que ça cesse ? Je fais exprès. Pourquoi à ton avis ? »

Et c'est fois c'est lui qui me plante là, la tête pleine de question.

Je rentre chez moi comme un zombie. Démon me fait la fête mais je ne le calcule même pas, trop occupé par mes pensées.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette réaction ? Il me cherchait vraiment en fait ? Il me provoquait pour que je l'embrasse ? Depuis quand ça lui plait ? Depuis quand en a-t-il envie ? Il est gay en réalité ou quoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait tourner en bourrique si je lui plaisais ? Il n'avait juste qu'à me le dire !

Mais peut être qu'il appréciait aussi notre amitié. Ou alors il n'a pas d'expérience amoureuse. Ce qui expliquerai ses rapides progrès en baiser.

Attend, j'ai pris son premier baiser, alors que j'étais bourré ? Enfin, je suppose. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il me fuyait, il devait être troublé ! Si mon hypothèse est juste …

Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il cherche juste à me rendre fou ou quoi ?

S'il est hétéro, c'est pour se venger du baiser et de toutes les heures que je lui ai fait perdre ? Ou parce qu'il s'est montré faible devant moi et que maintenant il ne le supporte plus ? Ou alors il a su pour la dernière crasse que j'ai faite à sa sœur ? Il veut peut être se venger pour elle ?

S'il est gay, il cherche à me ridiculiser et à me déprimer pour me mettre un râteau ? Il a inventé tous nos points communs ? Ou alors je lui plais vraiment et il cherche à me chauffer ?

Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser, il a tellement de possibilités.

En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il me défit de recommencer. Il veut que je le chasse. Peu importe quel est son but réel, ça c'est évident.

Mais est-ce que j'ai envie de continuer ce jeu ? Il y a quand même beaucoup de chances pour que je sois blessé à la fin. Parce que mine de rien, il a compris comment m'atteindre, et pourrait l'utiliser contre moi.

En même temps, c'est assez excitant, de le chasser. C'est un truc qu'on ne devrait pas ébruiter, donc on devrait rester discret. Et le coincer dans des endroits isolés et insolites pourrait être marrant. Dans des endroits pas isolés et où on pourrait se faire surprendre aussi d'ailleurs …

Je pense que si je garde en tête que c'est seulement un jeu, ça devrait aller. Mais il faut quand même que je sache ce qu'il lui prend et ce qu'il veut, parce que ça pourrait vite ne plus être marrant du tout selon comment il tourne ça.

Je passe mon week end à cogiter et à ressasser les trois derniers baisers, mais j'arrive à produire un peu, artistiquement : la tête retournée n'a pas que des désavantages.

Dès le lundi, la situation redevient comme avant la fête. Nathaniel me reparle normalement, bien que moins souvent. Il me fait des petits sourires en coin, que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Ça me déstabilise assez cette histoire, même si je ne laisse pas paraitre.

A partir du mardi et tout le reste de la semaine, je décide de passer à l'attaque. Je le tire dans des coins sombres dans la cours et les couloirs, je profite que nous soyons seuls dans la salle de perm, dans la salle des délégués, ou au milieu du couloir pendant les cours. Je pousse le vice à le faire devant la porte fermée de la salle des profs et du bureau de la directrice. Il n'aime pas du tout ces endroits exposés, je le sens bien, mais il se laisse faire.

Il préfère la cours ou derrière la cantine, ou même quand je le rattrape sur le chemin du retour. Mais je crois qu'il adore quand je l'attends sur le banc, ou quand je l'ai entrainé dans cette cabine téléphone. Il a trouvé assez vulgaire les toilettes pour homme et totalement répugnant les toilettes pour femme.

On ne parle pas vraiment, mais j'arrive à voir certaines choses dans son langage corporel. Mais après deux semaines de baisers plus ou moins volés, je me dis qu'il faut quand même qu'on discute.

Je l'entraine dans le sous sol pour une fois de plus l'embrasser, mais cette fois, je ne pars pas tout de suite après, je le garde contre moi. Il gigote pour se dégager mais je le tiens fermement contre moi. Il finit par me regarder dans les yeux, alors que je prends mon visage le plus sérieux.

« -Bon, ça rime à quoi tout ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Evite pas le sujet. A quoi tu joues avec moi ? Je croyais que t'étais hétéro. Pourquoi tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

-T'es bête, c'est évident pourtant.

-Sache que rien n'est jamais évident en matière de sentiment. Ou tu me le dis, ou c'est moi qui ne t'adresserais plus la parole. Pourquoi t'as répondu à mon deuxième baiser après la fête ? Pourquoi tu m'as défié ?

-Disons que … J'avais jamais été embrassé par un garçon avant.

-Aucun garçon ?

-Personne en fait.

-Oh. »

Bon, une de mes suppositions étaient justes. Il a jamais eu de copine en fait.

« -Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas expliqué ?

-T'étais ivre je te signale. Et après, j'ai pas mal réfléchit.

-A quoi ?

-A beaucoup de chose. Mais c'était pas désagréable de t'embrasser la première fois, même avec ce gout d'alcool. Mais franchement secouant. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais aimer ça. Et en plus on était amis ! Les hommes ne m'ont jamais attiré avant.

-Et maintenant ?

-On en reparlera. Avec le deuxième baiser, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être un entrainement, et que de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais puisque c'était agréable. Au troisième j'ai trouvé ça marrant de te faire aboyer pour ça, de te vexer. Et puis ça avait pas l'air de tant te déplaire aussi.

-Pas faux, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Et juste avant le quatrième, j'ai compris qu'en fait, je laissais ça arriver parce que tu me plaisais, que tu avais su essayer de me connaitre, de partager des choses avec moi et pas juste des cours, que tu n'étais pas n'importe qui pour moi. La suite a été très agréable, je ne suis pas déçu. »

Je le garde un peu plus contre moi, mais finis par le lâcher et m'en retourne. Il m'attrape par le bras.

« -Et toi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'adore les défis.

-C'est tout ? »

Il n'a plus tellement l'air sur de lui.

« -Parce que … j'ai pas envie qu'on s'éloigne, ton amitié, j'y tiens. Et puis … tu me plais aussi … »

J'ai soufflé les derniers mots, et je me dégage pour partir cette fois.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Le fond de sa pensée … C'est pas trop ce que j'espérais, mais c'est plus que ce que je j'aurais cru possible. Mais c'est franchement déroutant. Et moi, j'aurais peut-être dû en dire plus, le rassurer, parce qu'il s'est beaucoup dévoilé alors qu'il aurait pu être facilement blessé.

Mais il joue un jeu dangereux aussi ! C'est simple pour aucun de nous deux en fait.

Je rentre chez moi et Démon me fait la fête. Je le caresse distraitement et rempli sa gamelle. Je vais ensuite m'allonger sur mon lit pour démêler la situation.

Est-ce que maintenant qu'il a dit que je lui plaisais et qu'il aimait nos baisers, je dois foncer tête baissée ? Parce que le message était clair cette fois ! Si on le veut tous les deux, est-ce que ça peut être mauvais ? C'est plutôt d'un commun accord, là, non ?

Et c'est lui qui me cherche non ? Il me lance un défi, il me chauffe, il ne fait rien pour arrêter cette situation dangereuse.

Donc ça veut dire qu'on continue ? Mais continuer ça veut dire quoi ? On reste à se voler des baisers dans des coins sombres au lycée et dans la rue, ou on commence à se bisouiller chez nous ?

Mais dans ce cas-là ça risque de déraper. Est-ce qu'il en est conscient ? Parce que moi je lorgne sur son joli petit cul, mais lui est peut-être trop innocent pour penser à ce genre d'éventualité.

Mais en même temps si on me donne un lit ou un canapé et un sympathique petit uke tout chaud, je suis pas sûr de résister à mes bas instincts. Cruel dilemme.

Bon, voila ce que je vais faire : je vais attendre qu'il propose spontanément d'aller à la maison ( qu'importe laquelle ), je lui sors une capote pour bien qu'il capte l'allusion, et selon sa réaction, j'avise.

C'est un bon plan, non ?

Les semaines passent et se ressemblent, et voila déjà les vacances. On a continué les baisers dans les coins sombres, à se chauffer gentiment à l'abris des regards, à passer les mains SUR les vêtements ( c'est qu'il est prude finalement le Nath' ), à tâter un peu la viande ( pour ma part surtout, et j'assure avoir aimé ce que j'ai senti ).

Mais du coup avec les vacances, on aura plus d'excuse. Moi je ne fais rien pendant ces deux semaines, et lui je suppose qu'il révise et qu'il prend de l'avance sur les cours. Enfin, rien pour moi, rien de plus que d'habitude. Ma mère travaille alors on ne va nulle part, et moi j'ai personne en particulier à voir. Quelques soirées peut être.

Si j'invite Nathaniel et que je fais exprès de faire comme la dernière fois, il passera peut-être à la vitesse supérieure ? Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le provoquer comme ça, je suis pas sûr de comment il va réagir en réalité.

Comme nous sommes vendredi veille de vacances et qu'il prend pas l'initiative, je le laisse partir en lui disant de m'appeler de temps en temps ( je sais ce que vous pensez, je le pense aussi mais je ne dirais rien et je nierais même ).

Je suis un peu déçu tout de même. Parce que ça fait quand même un moment que ça dure cette situation, et que si l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles hautement satisfaisantes avec moi ne lui vient même pas à l'idée, on pourrait faire des sorties ensemble de temps en temps.

Là j'ai l'impression d'être un simple KissFriend ( j'invente le mot ) et ça me plait pas trop. Je croyais que je lui plaisais, merde ! On se fait même plus de film ! En même temps, vu mes envies et la surface confortable qu'est le canapé … Mais je suis même pas sûr qu'il ait compris ça !

En plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il advient de ses parents. Sa sœur se fait plus trop remarquer et a l'air plus en forme, mais ça a pas l'air d'être la joie totale non plus. Pour lui pareil en fait.

Vu qu'on discute plus, qu'on ne fait que s'embrasser, je ne sais pas trop où il en est en ce moment. Cette prise de conscience me fait chier. Il me fait taire et m'empêche de réfléchir avec nos activités là. Du coup maintenant je me pose plein de questions et j'ai envie de lui téléphoner pour les lui poser.

Mais ça fait très fille quand même.

Et puis j'ai pas trop envie de m'immiscer dans son jardin secret. S'il a pas envie de me raconter sa vie, il a le droit. Mais ça m'inquiète, ça me vexe, et ça me blesse. D'un autre coté, moi je lui raconte pas ce qu'il en est de mon père, comment j'ai eu Démon, comment a été mon enfance dans une autre ville et le reste. Mais comme il a l'air d'aller plus mal que moi et que la dernière fois ça l'avait soulagé de se confier….

Raaaaaah, je me prend la tête pour pas grand-chose, comme un fille ! Faut que je travaille sur ma prochaine pièce musicale, ça va me changer les idées. Surtout que j'ai un nouveau logiciel de création de partition avec les notes des différents instruments enregistrés qui m'a couté ce que j'avais mis de coté avec mes dernières ventes et les précédents concours, faut que je m'habitue à l'utiliser. En ce moment je suis bien inspiré en plus.

La première semaine passe et toujours pas de nouvelles. Ca me saoule ce silence radio. C'est pas comme quand il m'évitait, mais là j'ai carrément l'impression qu'il m'oublie. Je vais lui envoyer un sms vide pour voir. Il n'aime pas les textos, il préfère appeler, mais c'est un moyen détourné qui me convient bien.

Ce con m'envoie un simple point d'interrogation en réponse. C'est génial à interpréter comme signe ça. Il m'énerve ! Je me fais un sang d'encre pour lui et ça l'atteint même pas.

Je vais l'inviter à la soirée de mercredi, il se passera ca qu'il devra se passer, peu importe ce que ce sera. Il trouve d'abord des excuses puis accepte. Je sais pas trop si c'est pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises ou retrouver l'ambiance sympa de la dernière fois. J'en profite pour lui demander des nouvelles. Il me répond vaguement, et prend effectivement de l'avance sur les cours. Mais il ne lâche rien concernant ses parents.

J'ai fini ma pièce, mis à jour mon site, consulté ceux des collègues, tchéké mes mails, effacé les notifications en tout genre. J'ai plus grand-chose à faire à part m'occuper de Démon et travailler ma guitare. Peut-être ranger ma chambre ? Nan, là ça fait vraiment désespéré. Je veux pas me mettre à jouer parce que sinon je sais que je ne ferais plus rien d'autre.

Je vais demander de l'argent à ma mère pour aller m'acheter un jean et une chemise, Démon recommence à détruire mes affaires. Du coup on est lundi et je me retrouve à faire du shopping tout seul sur l'avenue commerciale. Je commence par Celio®, j'aime bien ce magasin. Je trouve un ou deux articles pas mal, quand je tombe nez à nez avec mon ex et son copain. On se toise quelques secondes puis je décide de faire un effort.

« -Comment ça va depuis le temps ? »

Son copain me jette un regard mauvais. Je sais pas s'il sait qui je suis mais il doit se douter. Il doit être du genre jaloux. Mon ex s'avance d'un pas en le tenant fermement derrière, répond :

« Bien écoute. J'ai fini ma prépa et je suis entré à l'école, comme prévu. Et toi, toujours le bac ? »

C'est un peu humiliant de s'entendre souligner combien on est jeune.

« Moui. Mais l'important c'est que mon site est de plus en plus connu et que j'ai de plus en plus de commandes. »

Dans les dents. Pauvre tache. Du coup c'est cette saleté qui me regarde de travers maintenant, compte tenu du faite que cette tache a toujours été jalouse de mon talent.

Je prends congé et fini mes achats en vitesse. C'est toujours pas l'entente cordiale entre nous, ça on peut le dire. Ca m'a enervé de les croiser tous les deux là. Heureusement que je les vois pas en soirée ces derniers temps. Les potes doivent quand même faire attention à ça je pense. De toute façon y'aurait plus de vaisselle après notre passage.

Heureusement Nathaniel est beaucoup, infiniment moins chiant. Même s'il ne donne toujours aucun signe de vie. On a prévu que j'irai le chercher chez lui. J'espère avoir l'occasion de lui demander des nouvelles de sa famille, pour savoir un peu ce qu'il en est.

Je me présente chez lui le vendredi soir avec deux casques, ma veste en cuir sur le dos, et une autre pour lui, mes nouveaux vêtements mis exprès pour me mettre en valeur. J'ai pas trop l'intention de draguer un autre Lohann, mais je veux quand même que Nathaniel me remarque.

Je sonne et il m'ouvre tout de suite, donnant l'impression qu'il attendait devant la porte. Il est vêtu pareil que la dernière fois, et semble fatigué. Il sort directement et referme la porte derrière lui. Ça m'étonne de ne pas l'entendre annoncer qu'il s'en va et dire au revoir. Il temps silencieusement la main vers la veste et le casque, que je lui donne.

« -Ca va Nathaniel ?

-Oui oui, t'inquiète pas.

-Si je m'inquiète justement. Pourquoi t'as l'air fatigué et pourquoi tu parts comme un voleur ?

-Laisse tomber, c'est rien. »

N'en pouvant plus, je l'attrape par les épaules et le secoue un peu. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« -Nathaniel. Raconte moi. »

Il soupire. Enlève le casque de sa tête et s'assoit sur la marche du perron. Je fais de même.

« -Mon père a été rapatrié il y a de ça quelques semaines. Il est d'abord resté à l'hôpital militaire, et il a fait un peu de rééducation. Mais ça servait pas à grand-chose vu son état. Il a une main pleine de cicatrices et quasiment totalement paralysé, et à cause d'un éclat dans le pied, il boite furieusement. Maintenant il est à la maison, ma mère s'occupe de lui.

Ambre et moi on est quand même rassuré et soulagé, mais le problème c'est qu'il est d'une humeur massacrante en permanence. Ça allait encore en période scolaire. Ambre se tenait à carreaux, s'enfermait dans sa chambre, en prétextant des devoirs. Vu que c'est la petite princesse de Papa, il la laisse tranquille. Moi par contre… »

Il chasse une mèche de son visage.

« -J'ai l'impression que je dois être parfait, irréprochable. Ça lui suffit pas que je sois délégué général et le meilleur des premières. Il exige plus, et qu'en plus je me plie à ses caprices. Donc je dois être en train d'étudier, et de jouer du violoncelle, mais en même temps je dois être à son service et être silencieux. C'est pourquoi je suis fatigué, et que je pars le plus discrètement possible. »

Je pose la main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

« -Tu veux rester chez moi ce soir ? Ça t'éviterait de rentrer au milieu de la nuit et de risquer de le réveiller.

-Tu voudrais bien ?

-Bien sûr Patate. En attendant, on va aller à cette soirée, tu vas oublier ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de cette maison, et tu vas t'amuser. On est d'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête, mets son casque, et grimpe sur le bolide.

Il y a malheureusement Lohann à cette soirée, et ça ne plait que moyennement à Nathaniel. Je lui promets de ne rien faire d'indécent, mais il me jette un regard dubitatif. J'hausse les épaules et je souris, alors que lui soupire.

Cette fois ci, je ne bois pas, pour pouvoir renter à scooter, contrairement à la dernière fois où Nath' a dû conduire. Et puis vaudra mieux que j'ai la tête claire avec lui dans mon lit ce soir. Je prends donc un jus de fruit et vais me déhancher sur la piste avec la sœur de Lohann. Elle me sourit et commence à me parler pendant la danse. Je comprends pourquoi mon pote est tombé amoureux d'elle, cette fille est géniale et rigolote.

La musique n'est pas très forte, et un gars teste la guitare qui traine dans le coin. Nathaniel le regarde, vaguement interessé. Je préférerais qu'il me regarde moi jouer un morceau. Mais la conversation avec cette fille est prenante et je ne fais pas trop attention. Lohann essaye de m'inviter à danser, et je décline de moins en moins gentiment. Il m'agace. En plus il stresse Nathaniel j'ai l'impression.

Il parle avec le guitariste en herbe. Un couple de fille gloussent pas très loin de lui, lui jetant des coups d'œil fréquents. Je crois que Lohann a repéré que je surveillais le petit délégué, et ça a pas l'air de lui plaire. Il faudrait pas qu'il devienne trop insistant le gars, je voudrais pas lui faire honte devant sa sœur.

J'essaye de quitter la conversation pour aller voir Nathaniel, mais mon pote vient rejoindre sa copine et discuter avec moi. Lohann en profite pour aller du coté du guitariste amateur, et tente de gratter un peu lui aussi. Ca ne rend pas du tout, et Nathaniel se détourne pour me rejoindre. Dans tes dents petit saboteur !

Je tente tout doucement de le prendre par les hanches, et il ne se déloge pas. Lohann fait la grimace mais semble abandonner. Tant mieux. Nos interlocuteurs ne font aucune remarque, et c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment Nathaniel réagirait si on nous demandait depuis combien de temps nous sommes ensembles.

Je remarque qu'il tient un verre, et que précédemment c'était aussi le cas, quand il parlait au guitariste. Serait-il en train de boire ou n'est-ce que du jus de fruit ? Je lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« -Boire nuit à la santé tu sais …

-Je suis au courant. Mais je sais ce que je fais. »

Monsieur le Sainte Nitouche se lache un peu, ça fait plaisir. Il est plus détendu, et ça explique ma main qui est toujours sur sa hanche. Il a les yeux qui brillent, le mot juste dans la conversation, et laisse parfois entendre un rire clair et plaisant.

Mon pote et sa copine vont parler à d'autres invités, et les filles de tout à l'heure en profitent pour nous aborder. Elles ne disent rien mais je vois leurs yeux briller. Deux beaux garçons qui se tiennent aussi près l'un de l'autre … Les questions doivent leurs bruler les lèvres mais elles se retiennent. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air très avenant avec les sourcils froncés à chaque tentative de changement de conversation. Mais lui ne remarque rien. Il converse avec sympathie et bonne humeur, l'alcool émoussant ses soupçons. Il semble avoir oublié sa famille, son rôle estudiantin, notre situation … C'est bien de pouvoir décompresser de temps en temps, qu'il en profite.

Et de toute façon, il sera dans mon lit ce soir …

Trêve de rêvasserie, je ne le violenterais pas s'il est ivre. Veillons tout de même à ce qu'il ne dépasse pas sa limite. Ce serait bête de dépasser le moment de parfaite honnêteté et de légère lubricité des petites quantités d'alcool.

Soudain, on m'appelle au fond de la salle. Mon pote veut me faire faire un battle de guitare. Pourquoi pas, ça peut impressionner Nathaniel et me ramener de nouveaux clients. Je règle l'instrument et l'ampli, me met dans la bonne position, enchaine avec une petite intro de mon cru. Pas une improvisation, une ancienne création. L'autre me suit, et enchaine sur un morceau connu de rock. Je n'attends pas qu'il ait fini pour le doubler, et faire un duo plutôt piquant. Il me sourit, et j'enchaine sur un autre morceau plus electro. Il essaye de m'accompagner, mais ne connaissant pas le morceau il se contente de petits thèmes.

Je m'amuse bien, je souris à mon camarade, au public, et surtout à Nathaniel qui n'arrête pas d'applaudir. Nous enchainons entre les morceaux connus, les miens et les impros, et nous finissons sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Je souris de toutes mes dents, et laisse les fans m'acclamer.

Pourtant, cette démonstration m'a donné chaud et j'ai envie de sortir m'aérer. Je fais un signe discret à Nathaniel et me demande s'il me suivra. Ce qu'il fait effectivement peu après moi. Nous nous asseyons sur l'unique banc du jardin, et il commence à me couvrir de louange. Il dit à quel point il m'a trouvé génial, combien j'assurais, que mon style était renversant, que j'avais une présence sur scène monstrueuse, combien j'avais l'air attirant à faire des sourires séducteurs à tout va, comment c'était impressionnant tellement je me donnais à fond, quel beau duo nous faisions …

Je l'écoute en souriant, et soudainement l'envie de l'embrasser me prend. Je n'hésite pas une seconde. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et me penche sur ses lèvres, pour les ravir et rencontrer sa langue. Il se laisse complètement aller contre moi, et je l'entoure de mes bras. Il pousse des petits soupirs vraiment sexy, mais je me force à ne pas dévier sur autre chose. Je le lâche après quelques derniers chastes baisers.

Ses joues sont toutes rouges et il me regarde presque avec adoration. L'alcool a vraiment un effet positif sur lui, je sens que je ne résisterais bientôt plus. Je ne sais pas si nous devons retourner à l'intérieur ou partir immédiatement.

Je décide de rester encore un petit peu, au moins pour avoir le temps de dire au revoir. Je retrouve quelques invité en train de faire un concours de ''qui arrivera à mettre le plus de cacahouète dans sa bouche ?'', complétement souls. Un romantique joue une sérénade à la guitare sèche devant un groupe de fille, et quelques oiseaux de nuit grignotent au buffet. Cà et là, des groupes discutent, un verre à la main.

J'avise mon pote et lui serre la main, fait la bise à sa copine. Je leurs annonce que nous rentrons, parce que dans l'état où est Nathaniel, il pourrait faire des choses qu'il serait amené à regretter. Lohann s'approche pour me dire au revoir, mais mon cher délégué me pousse vers la porte. J'hausse les épaule vers le brun en signe d'impuissance et suit Nathaniel dehors. Nous enfilons nos vestes et nos casques, et partons.

Il me serre fort contre lui comme s'il avait peur de tomber, et je regrette de ne pas sentir sa tête nue contre mon dos, ou mieux, ma nuque.

Nous arrivons, je me gare, nous rentrons. Démon lève à peine la tête à notre entrée. Nous posons les casques et vestes dans l'entrée avec nos chaussures. Nous allons ensuite dans la chambre. Je propose de se doucher avant de dormir. Nathaniel n'a pas l'air très motivé alors j'y vais le premier. Il tripote mes figurines et a l'air dans un autre monde.

Pendant que je prends ma douche, je pense que Nathaniel est là où je voulais qu'il soit, dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. Il n'aura bientôt plus autant de vêtement, il ne va pas dormir avec son jean et sa chemise. Et moi je ne vais pas mettre un tee-shirt sur mon boxer comme à mon habitude. Torse et jambes nus seront beaucoup mieux.

Quand je rentre dans ma chambre, il est déjà allongé sur le ventre sur mon lit, sans chaussettes et sans chemise, toujours en train de tripoter une figurine. Il ne répond pas tout de suite quand je l'appelle, et ne semble pas vouloir aller se doucher.

Comme je ne porte qu'une serviette, je tourne le dos à Nathaniel, l'enlève et enfile un boxer propre. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a regardé…

J'allume la lampe de chevet et vais éteindre la grande lumière, puis me glisse dans mon lit. J'entends un bruissement à côté de moi et je vois Nathaniel en caleçon se faufiler sous la couverture. Je me tourne sur le côté pour le regarder, et il vient coller son dos à mon torse, bien calé entre mes bras.

Cette position est agréable et intime. J'entends sa respiration calme et sous ma main son torse se soulever à intervalle régulier. Je peux sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, et toucher sa peau douce. Pour une fois, il ne porte aucun vêtement et ne repousse pas mes mains.

Je pourrais embrasser sa nuque, caresser son ventre, mettre une de mes jambes entre les siennes, mais j'hésite encore. Je ne sais pas s'il restera paisible ou s'il me repoussera. Cette peur d'être rejeté me serre les entrailles. Mais en même temps il s'est mis spontanément dans cette position, contre moi. Mais ça peut aussi être l'alcool, la solitude, la tristesse, le besoin de contact, d'affection, pas forcément une intention de me chauffer.

Parce que ça me chauffe quand même. Mon deuxième cerveau est juste au niveau de ses fesses. Il s'accroche à mon bras et son corps est presque brulant contre le mien, c'est à se demander s'il n'a pas de fièvre.

Alors que je me retourne le cerveau à réfléchir à ce que je dois faire, il se dandine contre moi, et mini-Castiel aime beaucoup ça. Je suis pas loin de gémir, on dirait qu'il arrive à caresser tout mon corps avec le sien. Mon cou, mon torse, mon entrejambe, mes cuisses… Il ne bouge pourtant pas tellement, mais je dois vraiment être excité pour ressentir ça aussi intensément.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je dépose une pluie de petits baisers sur la nuque, ses épaules et le haut de son dos. Il pousse un soupir satisfait qui m'encourage à continuer. Mes mains se baladent sur sa peau, qui a la texture de la soie. Il cesse de se dandiner et mes mains vont partout l'effleurer, comme si le vent voulait aussi l'honorer de ses doigts impalpables.

Il gémit et se tourne sur dos. J'ai alors tout le loisir de le toucher, et de regarder son expression. Ses yeux sont fermés, et son visage exprime la béatitude. Rasséréné, je m'agenouille sur lui et commence des vrais caresses avec mes paumes, de ses oreilles jusqu'à ses mollets, puisque je ne peux atteindre les pieds sans bouger de ma position.

Il se laisse totalement aller sous moi, me faisant une confiance aveugle – je le pense en tout cas. Ses gémissements sont divins et je me décide à continuer.

Mes lèvres viennent en renfort de mes mains, et je m'amuse à trouver ses zones érogènes qui le font gémir plus fort et se dandiner. Ses flancs sont très sensibles, et je m'amuse à le torturer à coups de caresses légères, de baisers et de coups de langues.

o

Nous sommes maintenant totalement excité, comme l'indique nos érections. J'hésite encore à passer à la vitesse supérieure car si ce que je suis en train de faire n'est que la suite logique de nos baisers volé, ce que je voudrais faire rentre plutôt dans la catégorie des préliminaires. Nous sommes encore habillés et il peut me demander d'arrêter à tout moment, mais si nous enlevons nos sous-vêtements, j'aurais du mal à stopper.

Tout en embrassant son torse, je passe mes mains sur ses fesses en insistant particulièrement, et titille l'élastique de son boxer. Aucune réaction particulière de sa part, alors je le baisse légèrement pour embrasser son aine, à droite puis à gauche. Il gémit toujours, et ne fait pas mine de m'arrêter.

Tant mieux. Je retire d'un coup sec son boxer et il lève les fesses pour m'y aider.

Il est nu dans toute sa splendeur.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il est magnifique. Sa peau est parfaitement blanche, un fin duvet apparait entre ses mamelons, sous son nombrils jusqu'à son pénis. Son regard lascif dans ma direction est électrisant. Il est juste parfait.

Je retourne à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, et recouvre son corps du mien. Je me rappelle soudainement que je ne suis moi-même pas nu, et vais corriger aussitôt ce péché. Nous nous toucher à présent sans aucune barrière, et je crois que je suis au paradis, même si je ne doute pas que la suite sera le nectar et l'ambroisie.

Nos sexes sont en contact et il donne un petit coup de hanche qui créée une délicieuse friction. Je pousse un grondement sourd et vais mordre son cou. Il recommence encore et encore et je crois que je le serre à l'étouffer. Lui se cambre au maximum et cherche plus de plaisir.

Je grogne à son oreille :

« -Laisse moi faire. »

Je glisse une main entre nous et attrape son pénis. Cette sensation, ce membre à la fois dur et tendre entre mes doit, tout cela envoie un frisson parcourir mon dos. Dieux, j'en ai vraiment envie.

Je commence à le masturber lentement et il est au-delà des gémissements, il halète carrément. Un sentiment de puissance monte en moi. Je suis celui qui met cet homme dans cet état de faiblesse et de soumission, qui lui donne du plaisir, celui a qui il s'en remet complètement, celui qui a pour mission de le protéger en cet instant particulier.

Il griffe presque mon dos et je me rappelle que c'est sa première fois et que je suis en train de prendre sa virginité. Je me sens comme un Dieu tout puissant qui tient la vie entre ses grandes mains, comme si c'était le bien le plus précieux de l'univers.

Il me donne sa virginité.

C'est moi qu'il a choisi pour le dépuceler car il a confiance en moi, il sait que je ferais ça bien et que j'éviterais la douleur au maximum.

Je me lève un peu pour fouiller dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. J'y trouve la bouteille de lubrifiant et retourne embrasser Nathaniel. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur et je veux qu'il éprouve le plus de plaisir possible.

Tout en le tenant occupé, je verse un peu du liquide visqueux sur mes doigts et de l'autre main je frictionne son sexe. Il ferme les yeux sous le plaisir et j'en profite pour passer un doigt lubrifié sur son anus. Il gémit juste un peu plus fort, et cela m'encourage à continuer.

J'appuie un peu dessus, pour le titiller et l'excité, et cela semble bien marcher. C'est généralement une zone érogène chez les hommes. Je glisse juste une phalange à l'intérieur et il ne semble pas le sentir. Je glisse les deux autres phalanges et il fait une grimace d'inconfort.

Il va lui falloir une longue préparation, et c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui. Au court de la demie heure suivante, je varie les mouvements de rotation et de ciseau et rajoute jusqu'à trois doigts. Quand je pense qu'il supporte bien le traitement, je retire mes doigts, les essuient sur un mouchoir et lâche son sexe que je n'avais pas quitté.

Je surélève un petit peu son bassin et lèche son anus barbouillé de lubrifiant à la pomme. Il est très surpris et essaye de se dégager mais je tiens fermement ses haches. Il prend du plaisir et je ne le laisserais pas s'en priver.

Mais moi aussi je ne peux plus me retenir. J'enfile un préservatif et me présente à son entrée. Mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête, je le regarde dans les yeux. Les siens sont embués et je me penche pour l'embrasser profondément. Je profite de la diversion pour donner un coup de hanche et commencer la pénétration.

Il gémit légèrement mais ne fait rien pour que j'arrête. Petit à petit, je me glisse en lui, en le couvrant de baisers et de mots rassurants. Quand je suis entièrement rentré, je m'arrête quelques minutes pour qu'il s'habitue. Il est tellement étroit et chaud, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire mal.

Il mordille mon oreille en soufflant que c'est bon. Je dégaine et rengaine une fois, pour voir sa réaction. Il se cambre et soupire, je pense que c'est bon. J'entame ce ballet éternel, commençant doucement, puis plus rapidement, alternant avec des coups rapides et d'autres plus lents et plus profonds. Il semble prendre du plaisir, alors je ne me contiens plus. J'adapte mes mouvements sur ses cris, pour qu'il garde le meilleur souvenir possible de ce rapport.

Il lâche mon cou et se masturbe lui-même. Cette vision m'excite et je pense que je ne suis pas très loin de ma fin. J'augmente le rythme et la puissance des coups de rein, et il se masturbe en conséquence.

Il se tend soudainement et jouit dans un souffle. Je sens sa semence sur mon ventre, je vois l'orgasme sur son visage, je le sens se resserrer autour de moi, et je jouis après deux autres mouvements. J'ai le souffle coupé et mes bras tremblent. Cet orgasme était foudroyant.

Je me dégage de lui et m'allonge à son coté. Il se niche contre moi et je pose une main possessive sur son torse.

« -Merci, murmure-t-il. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas pour quoi exactement il me remercie. Je demande néanmoins :

« -C'était l'alcool ? Une expérience ? La frustration ? Le résultat des baisers au lycée ? Ou … autre chose ? »

Il reste silencieux un moment. Je sens son cœur battre à toute allure sous ma main.

« -Je pense que c'est … autre chose. Un autre chose qui peut durer longtemps. »

Alors vivons cet autre chose, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit capable de le nommer, et le garder en nous, pour toujours.

* : (_Shikamaru inside ! *-*_)

Pré-publié sur le forum d'amour sucré.


End file.
